


Saving Agent 8

by MidnightJoker



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: In an alternate universe, Agent 8 manages to free herself and Captain Cuttlefish, but at the cost of being vulnerable to Tartar's hijacking. Short story
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 10





	Saving Agent 8

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Agent 8 is the brainwashed one, Agent 3 is the one who has to save her, basically reverse Octo expansion at the last minute.

In the deep sea Metro, Agent 8 has just collected the last thang, she walked up to Cap'n Cuttlefish as a big smile spread across her face.

"Cap'n, I did it! I got the last thang! We can leave!" Eight days happily. The old Inkling just got his cane and walked towards the old telephone.

"I see you have all four thangs!" The old telephone says. "Super cool, cat, but do not worry, I will show you to the promised land for being such cool cats!" It chirped. The phone got on the first thang as it assembled the other three before landing on to of them.

"Go on, to the promised land you go, do not be shy!" The phone chirped, Eight and Craig got into the machine as the bottom began to close, Eight began to panic as she felt closed off, from the metro.

"Something wrong?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked, noticing Eight's panicked expression.

"I gotta get out of here! I-I'm claustrophobic!" Eight panics. She punches the glass container with her fists as she head butts the glass container multiple times, the two are set free as Eight is unconscious on the floor, Three waited outside, he was a little wounded, but he managed.

"Cap'n are you ok?" Three asked. His green hair and blue eyes were recognizable to the Cap'n.

"Yes, I'm fine, all thanks to Eight here." The old Inkling replies. Three looks at the unconscious Octoling girl and then at Cap'n.

"C'mon Cap, We gotta go!" Three says.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'll stay behind with Eight. No Agent left behind!" Cap'n says. Three turns into a squid and jumps through a hole in the metro ceiling, Cap'n Cuttlefish just stays with Eight.

**(With Three)**

"Agent 3! Come in, can you hear me?" A voice says.

"Who are you?" Three replied.

"I'm Marina, and I have my friend, Pearl with me." Marina says as she introduced herself and Pearl.

"That Octoling girl, is she going to be ok? She's out cold!" Three says worryingly.

"Probably." Pearl replies. "Do you like her?" Three just remained silent as his face turned a bright pink.

"I'll take you're silence as a yes." Pearl replies.

**(With Cap'n)**

Cap'n had noticed that Eight was now sitting down, did someone move her? Strange turquoise goo had been spotted around the metro, the broken telephone had begun to repair itself, Cap'n had walked over to the telephone and the unconscious Octoling girl.

"What are you doing to Eight?" Cuttlefish asked.

"You will see soon enough." The telephone replies. The strange goo had leaked from the phone and begun to crawl to Eight, it attached to her face and began to override her mind.

 _(Three, wherever you are, please... save me...)_ Eight thought to herself. _(I love... you...)_ Her mind went blank, she was now under Tartar's control. She got up, her turquoise hair, and eyes were connected to Tartar, who controlled her through the goo.

"Tie him up, 10,008." Tartar commands. "We'll depose of him later, for now, get rid of that new intruder!"

"Yes, Master Tartar." Eight replies in a monotone voice. She rushes up to Craig, pins him down, and ties him up.

**(With Three again)**

"How much longer till the surface?" Three wondered.

"Not far, I'm picking up on Eight's and Cap'n's signals." Marina replies. Three hit a monorail with his green ink and swam through it, he landed on an elevator, but it stopped midway.

"Who's up there?" Three asked.

"It's Agent 8! But she..." Marina begins.

"Gah! Three, Help meeeeee!" Cuttlefish cried. "Agent 8's mind was hijacked by that crazy machine!" The brainwashed Agent 8 glared at Agent 3, she turned around and with her Octo shot, she jumped down, ready to fight him.

"Oh crud..." Three began. He dodged Eight's shots, and splatted her. She returned with a splashdown, and then a bubble blower which three turquoise bubbles popped out of.

"This is nuts!" Three says.

"Well, she did remove her limiter." Marina replies. Eight had used her autobomb launcher, most of the bombs hit Three, weakening him. The brainwashed Agent 8 walked up to Three and pointed her Octo shot at him.

"Finish him, 10,008!" Tartar commands. Eight raised her weapon and prepared to kill Three, but he heard her voice, which was sweet sounding to his ears.

"Three... please... save me... " Eight whispers weakly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DESTROY HIM!" Tartar boomed. Three pulled out the hero shot and splatted Agent 8, she was now unconscious on the floor, no longer posing a threat. Three freed Cap'n and looked down at Eight.

"I wish I could tell her how I feel..." Three whispers. He sits down on the floor, wishing to meet Eight in better circumstances ...

**(End?)**


End file.
